Cold-Warm
by Chocoolatee
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak menyebut namanya... kau selalu iri dengan ketampanannya"""Heh... untuk apa aku iri " Kyuhyuk. DLDR. Absurd FF


Salju kembali hadir. Kali ini mereka turun begitu deras, menjadikan semuanya terlihat berwarna putih. Bulan December, selalu dan akan menjadi yang terdingin. Ini hanya sebuah cerita kecil, antara aku, dia di musim salju.

.

**ColdWarm**

Kyu**Hyuk**

**Chocoolatee**

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh, menggeleng kecil pada ibuku.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Apa mau Ibu tambahkan selimutnya?"

Lagi―aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Lihatlah, untuk berucap saja aku tidak bisa. Tubuh ini terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun.

"Katakan pada ibu kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Aku tersenyum pada Ibuku yang menatapku lembut. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membuat wanita ini cemas, aku tidak tahu. Dan satu lagi, aku juga tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirku untuknya.

_Pneumothorax_. Satu hari sebelum ini, penyakitku kambuh. Aku mengalami demam tinggi, diikuti dengan nyeri yang hebat di sekitar dadaku. Aku tak dapat merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit. Terakhir yang kuingat saat itu hanya suara teriakan dari sudut manapun.

Ku tatap langit dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Senyumku melebar. Langit― terlihat begitu biru jernih. Ternyata udara sejuk terus berlanjut hingga memasuki akhir bulan. Mungkin harapan akan udara yang lebih hangat tampaknya justru menjadikan segalanya terasa lebih dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk―"

"..."

"Hyukjae"

Cahaya langsung menyapu indera penglihatanku. Ku buka mataku perlahan. Suara ini, aku mengernyit saat sadar siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Kyu?"

Dia tersenyum, duduk dihadapanku. Sedangkan aku, aku masih setia berbaring di kasur ku.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Dari suaranya aku tahu, dia cemas.

Aku mencoba duduk senyaman mungkin. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku"

"cih... berhenti berbicara bodoh seperti itu" serunya saat duduk menghadapku. "Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi. Mereka menitipkanmu padaku" lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa baikan. Jadi pulanglah. Kau hanya membuang waktumu disini" Ku rebahkan tubuhku dan menutup wajahu dengan selimut.

"Kau... hei,.Hyuk... ada apa denganmu? Kau mengusirku?" ucapnya. "tega sekali.. apa aku punya salah denganmu, hah?" serunya sambil berusaha menarik selimutku.

Aku kembali melempar selimutku dan menatapnya. "aku bukan mengusirmu. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kau memperlakukanku seperti Ibu memperlakukanku. Kalian memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Bodoh!" dia menjitakku seenaknya. "Bagaimana bisa Ibu punya anak sebodohmu" desisnya. "kalau kau tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil ,ubah sikapmu itu . . kau harus bisa jaga tubuhmu sendiri,Hyuk. Ibumu , ayahmu, dan aku― kami semua memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena kami sayang padamu. "

Dia mengacak-acak rambutku geram. Sesaat aku termenung, memikirkan semuanya. Kyuhyun benar, Aku yang salah. Dari awal memang aku yang selalu mengabaikan kondisiku.

"Maaf, aku―"

Aku manatap matanya. Ia mendekat, lalu mengecup hidungku " Tidak perlu. Cukup perhatikan kondisimu, tetap sehat dan terus tersenyum, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami"

Aku tersenyum, diapun ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun― dia kekasihku yang usianya jauh lebih muda dariku. Tapi sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang aku. Dia lembut tapi dingin secara bersamaan, sama seperti salju―lembut dan dingin.

"Jika kau merasa lebih baik ― jangan kau sia-siakan waktumu untuk tidur. Kau juga harus menghirup udara segar" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mulai menarik selimut dan tanganku. Dia mengalungkan syal tebal keleherku dan menatapku. "Tidak ada alasan untuk terus mengurung diri, kan?"

Aku sedikit menunduk, melihat sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tanganku, rasanya hangat. Lalu aku melirik ke arah jendela, ternyata benar diluar sangat cerah dengan tumbukan salju dimana-mana.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya. "Aku... ingin susu cokelat hangat" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ceria. "_Kajja_"

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan kalau minum. Lihat wajahmu itu. . . ." aku tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun mengusap bibir ku berulang kali.

"..."

"Hyuk.."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, "Seseorang selalu bertanya keadaanmu"

Aku mendongak, menaikkan alisku. "seseorang?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. "Aku tahu kau pasti tahu"

"Aku tidak pura-pura. Seseorang?Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ia, seseorang yang menyukaimu. Mungkin, kau juga suka dengan dia"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Kyu... kau konyol!"

"Hahaha... aku bercanda"

Aku mendesis. Lihatlah, dia malah tertawa seenaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebut namanya... kau selalu iri dengan ketampanannya" gumamku pelan. Ku lihat tatapan matanya, aku tersenyum menang.

"Heh... untuk apa aku iri dengan _namja_ bertubuh pendek" nada remeh itu selalu menjengkelkan.

"Tapi ketampanannya menutupi tubuh pendeknya. Kau tidak lihat begitu banyak orang yang menyukainya"

"Termasuk kau?"

Sial! Kenapa kalau berbicara sama Kyuhyun semuanya menjadi lebih sulit!

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau berhenti membicarakan ini" ucapku final.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai, Hyuk" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik syalku dan ia berkata pelan "Jangan marah. Aku percaya padamu"

Hampir setengah jam kami disana. Setelah pembicaraan konyol tadi kami hanya diam, saling tatap satu sama lain dan sesekali menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela café.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku sedikit mendekat, kutarik tangannya dan bergumam sesuatu di telinganya. "Dia memang tampan. Tapi bagiku kau yang tertampan. Jujur, aku menyukainya..tapi hanya sekedar suka...berbeda dengan rasa sukaku padamu."

Angin berhembus menyapu wajah kami yang semakin memerah akibat suhu yang terlalu dingin. Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Kyu semakin erat. Dia berbalik menatapku. Kami saling tatap dan melempar senyum.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Indah. Hanya melihatnya tersenyum saja...semuanya terasa lebih indah.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 sore. Sudah hampir 15 menit kami berjalan menyusuri jalan ini. Ku tatap langit. Hari mulai gelap dan kurasa, angin juga semakin kencang.

"Hyuk... kita harus cepat"

Kyuhyun mulai melingkarkan syalnya keleherku sebelum menarik tangaku. Kami berjalan lebih cepat. Entah bagaimana, saat kami baru maju beberapa langkah...badai salju benar-benar datang.

Tubuhku menggigil. Tangan, kaki semuanya hampir tidak dapat aku rasakan. Aku mendesis memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia menatapku cemas lalu melihat sekeliling. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari pertolongan.

"Hyuk...Hyukkie... bertahanlah" Tubuhku melemas. Apa penyakitku kambuh lagi? Kyuhyun terus memelukku sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menggendongku ke sebuah rumah kayu kecil entah dimana itu.

.

.

.

Aku bergerak gelisah. Saat kubuka sedikit mataku, Kyuhyun menatapku cemas.

"Hyukkie... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku menunduk dan semakin mengeratkan jaketku.

"A...aku k..dinginan. Tubuh..ku...rasanya d-dingin" Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihat dari mata Kyuhyun bagaimana cemasnya dia. Dia terus mengusap, meniup, memeluk, menghangatkanku. Kututup mataku sejenak, mencoba merasa kehangatannya walau sedikit

Aku menatap Kyuhyun lemah saat aku merasakan dia mulai membuka semua pakaian atasku.

"Kyuh- -" gumamku. Aku menahan pergerakan tangannya, ayolah ini bukan saatnya melakukan itu.

"Kemejamu basah Hyuk...aku harus melepaskannya"

Setelah kemejaku terlepas, dia segera memakaikanku jaket. Kyuhyun mendekapku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mengusap tanganku dan mencium puncak kepalaku berulang kali, itu yang ia lakukan berulang-ulang.

"Hyuk... Hyukkie"

Aku mendongak, menatap matanya. "Hm?"

"_Gwenchana_?" tanyanya sambil mengusap punggungku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku..."ucapnya berbisik. Wajah kami saling mendekat dan mata kami bertemu. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengajakmu keluar―"

Pelan ku sentuh pipinya "_Gwenchana_" lirihku.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan mencium telapak tanganku. Matanya berair menatapku. "Tubuhmu dingin Hyuk, , , bagaimana ini?"

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku mendongak. Saat mata kami saling bertemu, aku mencium tepat dibibirnya.

"Hangatkan aku,.. Kyu... Hangatkan aku" ucapku pelan.

Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Kyuhyun langsung mencium penuh bibirku dan semakin erat memelukku. Kyuhyun terus mencium bibirku,melumat dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang kali.

Saat itu aku hanya dapat menutup mata dan mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

Tidak ada hari yang buruk. Saat badai salju mulai datang, saat itu juga aku merasakan kehangatan Kyuhyun.

Aku akan menjaga kondisiku, aku akan tetap sehat dan aku akan tetap tersenyum demi Ibu, ayah dan tentunya demi Cho Kyuhyun.

'Kyu,ini... _hangat_. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu'

.

.

**_END_**

**torereeeeet! tadinya enggak bisa bolam (bobo malam), karena gak ada FF yang saya senangi (Eunhyuk-Donghae-Kyuhyun) makannya lahirlah(?) FF _absurd_ ini...  
**

**Walau tidak sebagus dan seindah FF author-author yang lain... inilah ff saya. Thank You , dear**

**selamat Bolam :D**


End file.
